flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Flashes
During the GBO most people experienced a "flashforward", a vision of their whereabouts on April 29, 2010. At least two individuals are believed not to have had any blackouts: "Suspect Zero" and "the chess player". __TOC__ Zoey Andata Fiona Banks Charlie Benford Charlie's flash has only been referred to, not seen. Charlie described her flashforward experience as a "bad dream" in which "there are no more good days." She saw something that causes her to think that "D. Gibbons is a bad man", and afterwards she recognized Dylan Simcoe, but not his father Lloyd. Mark Benford In his flashforward, Mark was in an FBI office, in a state of evident anxiety and frustration. He was pacing in front of a large bulletin board spanning one wall of the office, covered with notes and objects relating to his investigation of the blackout. Taking a long drink from a flask of some alcoholic beverage, he wrote a note reading "Who else knows?", underlined, on a page from a daily calendar, which displayed a date of April 29, 2010. He was wearing a handmade friendship bracelet. He then saw two dark figures carrying weapons with laser sights, approaching the office. He readied his own weapon as they drew closer. They were wearing plastic Halloween masks that covered their entire heads. One had a tattoo with three stars on his left forearm, a tattoo which was diagrammed among the notes on the bulletin board. The flashforward ended before any violence got started. Olivia Benford Olivia was lying on her bed in nightwear as a bare-chested Lloyd excused himself to make a telephone call. Olivia was lying on her bed, scantily clad. She sensuously rose and went out to the hall, looking downstairs at a Lloyd sitting on her couch. She smiled and called down to him, "Hey, honey." He turned to look up at her. Rudolf Geyer Newly released from prison, Geyer was at an American airport talking to a customs officer. Didi Gibbons Didi was in her own cupcake shop. She was angrily talking to someone on the phone, requesting that he or she call FBI agent Noh. Al Gough Al was in a meeting with Fiona Banks at her London office. It was 6 am on April 30, 2010, London time. They were discussing the Rutherford case. Their conversation was interrupted when a bird flew into the window, breaking its neck. Janis Hawk In her flash, Janis was getting an obstetrical ultrasound. The embryo was seventeen weeks along, and was that of a girl. The father of the baby is currently unknown. Janis will not become pregnant for about two months. Alda Hertzog Alda's flash has only been referred to, not seen. During the flashforward, Alda experienced being "somewhere else." There was "a storm," and "the horses were scared." His Flashforward could be false, because in six month from now she has to be in prison, and if she creates a false flashforward without saw nobody, it means that... Sheriff Keegan Sheriff Keegan didn't experienced any flashforward at all during the GBO. Three days later, on October 9 2009, she was shot dead by an unknown man. Nicole Kirby Nicole was deeply distressed following the GBO, crying heavily at the TV reportage, and telling Mark that she regarded the blackout as a punishment from God. She was being drowned by someone for a currently unknown reason. Jerome Murphy Working as a customs officer at an US airport, Jerome, Jerome checked in an elderly German man who told him his was there because of a murder. Demetri Noh Demetri claims that he experienced no flashforward during the global blackout, and was simply unconscious for the two-minute-seventeen-second duration of the event. Dylan Simcoe Dylan's flash has only been referred to, not seen. It is unknown what Dylan experienced in his vision, but he recognized Olivia Benford when regaining consciousness, and later he asked to talk to her. Lloyd Simcoe Lloyd's flash has only been referred to, not seen. Lloyd was leaving the room in which Olivia Benford begins her flashforward. She is lying on the bed behind him and he does not see her. He is walking away while holding a cell phone, saying he has to "make a call". Presumably, his flashforward ends with him sitting on a couch in front of a fireplace, turning toward Olivia as she called down to him from upstairs, but this is unknown, nor are details pertaining to what occurred between leaving the room and ending up on the couch. According to Olivia, Lloyd glanced up at her from the couch just as her flashforward ends, which is why, according to her, Lloyd does not recognize her. Aaron Stark Stark witnessed himself, in a dark robe, speaking to his daughter, who he had previously believed was dead. She was laying down and her face was covered with scratches. They appeared to be in a hut of some kind, and Stark was very secretive about his visit with her. Kate Stark Kate's flash has only been referred to, not seen. In her flashforward, Kate claimed to be doing the same bar job, attending to the same customers, as she was doing at the time of the GBO. Tracy Stark Tracy's flash has only been referred to, not seen. Although no flashforward has been revealed from her perspective, her father experienced a vision in which she is alive and seems well, if mildly injured, lying on a cot in a tent of some kind, with men walking around them. Nhadra Udaya Nhadra's flash has only been referred to, not seen. Following Demetri's post on the Mosaic Collective website, Nhadra contacted him anonymously, saying that in her flash, she had been reading an intelligence report about him being murdered on March 15, 2010. Bryce Varley Bryce's flash has only been referred to, not seen. Bryce's flash showed a positive future for him, causing him to stop thinking about suicide. Agent Vreede Vreede's flash has only been referred to, not seen. During his vision, Vreede saw the date, April 29, 2010, on the news. Felicia Wedeck Felicia was at her home, tucking in a boy whom she addressed as Attaf. Attaf responded by calling her "mom". At the time of the GBO she had never met the boy. Stan Wedeck Stan was sitting on a toilet in a stall of a men's restroom, reading the sports section of a newspaper. He read about a game in which the Rays rallied from three runs down to sweep the Sox at Fenway, and another story about Kobe Bryant tearing a ligament in his knee, which benched him for the season. Upon leaving the stall after the blackout, he notices a man with his head in a urinal, drowning. Stan helped the man by removing him from the urinal and proceeding to give him mouth-to-mouth, a very embarrassing subject to him. Category:The Mosaic Investigation